Mean Girls
by Macska
Summary: Was passiert wenn Cho C,Amanda S und Pansy P die "Queens of Hogwarts" sind.Jeden um den Finger wickeln,alles haben was sie wollen(auch was das mönnliche Geschlächt beträgt)!Doch Ausstauschschüler kommen nach Hogwarts und ein Mädchen mischt den "Teenagerad
1. Mean Girls Chapter1Queens

**Mean Girls**

**(wenn das nächste Kapitel nicht geht dann gebt )**

Kommentar:

jubel So das ist meine 1ste Eigenständige (längere) FF, und ich hoffe sie wird euch gefallen. Ich habe hier auch ein bisschen rumgelesen, diese FF ist nicht die Typische FF-Art. Also ich hoffe es ist auch so okay...

Disclaimer: 

Mir gehört nichts! (außer die Austauschschüler)

Story Basiert auf HP und mG

Beschreibung: 

Hogwarts ist einer richtigen "Dynastie" ergeben. Die drei Mädchen Cho Chang,Amanda Seyfried (Ravenclaw), Pansy Parkinson(Slytherin) sind die Königinnen Hogwarts ,jeder dreht sich nach ihnen um, jeder Junge liebt sie, und jeder fürchtet sie und hat Achtung vor ihnen. Das bleibt auch so bis Austauschschüler nach Hogwarts kommen und eine Neue den Laden wieder aufmischt.

Eine Komödie/Romance/Drama Story, lesen lohnt sich!

Chapter 1-The Queens

Das Schuljahr in Hogwarts hat schon begonnen. Alles schien normal, die Plastic's waren so aufgebrezelt und voll in Fahr wie eh und je und außerdem liefen sie jeden Gerücht nach, ihr fragt euch wer die Plastic's sind? Nun wir könnten diese Mädchen auch mit dem Wort Teenageradel beschreiben. Wenn du zu den Plastic's gehörst weiß jeder über dein Leben bescheid, jeder Junge läuft dir nach, jedes Mädchen macht dir nach und möchte so sein wie du. In Hogwarts heißen diese Mädchen Cho Chang, Amanda(Am) Seyfried und Pansy Parkinson. Ihr wisst nicht genau was ich meine? Nun, dann lest euch z.B. die Szene durch…

Aus dem Hogwarts Express stiegen beinahe als letztes 3Mädchen aus. Es waren Pansy P, Amanda Seyfried und das schlimmste übel Cho Chang. Jedes Mädchen war nach der neusten „Muggelmode" gekleidet, und da es sehr warm in diesem Herbst war trugen fasst alle Schüler noch ihre Sommerklamotten.

„Oh, meine Koffer sind so schwer, verdammt!" schrie Amanda und ließ ihren pinken Koffer fallen. „Kappe," sagte Cho Chang und winkte zwei Jungs die sie beobachteten zu. Die Jungen ließen sofort alles stehen und obwohl eine anderes Mädchen neben ihnen Stand eilten zu den Plastic's .

„Na meine Damen, können wir helfen?" lächelte der rothaarige Junge mit den Sommersprossen Amanda zu. „Ja, würdet ihr unsere Koffer tragen? Sie sind so schwer." stellte Cho sich hilflos und zwinkerte dem Wunderkind Harry Potter zu der neben dem rothaarigen Jungen namens Ron Weasley stand. „Natürlich", sagte Harry und hob Cho 's Koffer auf und ging los. Das Mädchen mit denen Potter und Weasley bist dahin waren staarte sie nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einen leicht grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck zu und ging anschließend in eine Kutsche. Als die Plastic's auch bei einer Kutsche ankamen, setzte Cho wieder ihre hilflose Visage auf und spielte vor das sie nicht in die Kutsche steigen konnte da sonst ihre weißen Schuhe völlig dreckig werden. Natürlich half ihr dann der tapfere Harry Potter und hob sie in die Kutsche. Amanda und Pansy mussten jedoch einsteigen…und sich „dreckig" machen. Als Harry und Ron nun einsteigen wollten kam lehnte sich Cho aus dem Wagen „ Sorry Boyz, leider ist hier kein Platz mehr aber wir machens wieder gut" sagte sie zwinkerte nocheinmal und schloss die Tür.

"Oh mann die zwei nerven wie ein Pikel!" lachte Pansy und die beiden anderen Mädchen lachten mit. "Und hast du sein verträumtes Gesicht gesehen Am?" lachten sie noch weiter und ahmten die beiden nach. Sie müssten zugeben das wenn es so aussah wie sie es

Interpretierten dass es dann echt bescheuert war. "Pansy,wie war eigentlich dein Geburtstag?" fragte Am neugierig. "Ah,schön das du fragst, sieh mal." Pansy hob ihre dicken,mittellangen und mittlerweile lockigen Haare hoch, ein Creol hang an ihrem Ohr. "Cool." sagte Am und bewunderte den Ohrring mit offenem Mund.Cho die offensichtlich eiferspüchtig schien erhob das Wort "Creolen, trag das nie wieder. Wir machen jetzt eine neue Regel, du darfst nie und zwar nie wieder Creolen tragen!" sprach Cho langsam und blitzte Pansy böse mit ihren braunen Augen an. "Aber,.." "Klappe" Stille kam in der Kutsche auf und hielt auch bis sie in Hogwarts ankamen.

Dumbeldore begann wie üblich das Jahr mit etlichen Reden und versätzte die Neulinge in Todesangst(was denn stimmt doch!).Die Plastc's mussten sich trennen da eine von ihnen in Slytherin war.Doch war es nicht so wichtig da sie viele alte "Bekannte" und "Freunde" und auch 1 oder 2 "Freundinnen" wiedersahen.Bei den Reden Dumbledores konnten sie nur zuhören und vielleicht ihre Nägel säubern.

"Oh mann der Alte laabert und laabert...." Am schweifte ihren Blick rund um die Halle. "Mann, Cedric Digorry sieht wieder unglaublich aus..." Am schwärmte nur für sich hin bis Cho sie stieß und sie das Gemurmele und Geflüstere bemerkte. "Was ist denn?" fragte Am die Asiatin und bekam auch Antwort "Hörst du nicht zu?...Es kommen AUSSTASCHSCHÜLER aus UNGARN nach Hogwarts,das ist sehr interresant..."lächelte sie und dachte offensichtlich über etwas sehr angestrengt nach. "Aus ---Ungarn?" fragte Am verblüfft nach und wandte sich sofort dem Mädchen neben ihr um, die nur etwas verlegen lächelte.

Dumbeldore erklärte noch wann diese Schüler kommen würden und das sie sie freundlich aufnhemen sollten, --Das Übliche halt!

Bei den Slytherins kam eher ein negatives Gefühl gegenüber den Neuen.Überallher kam es "Bestimmt sind das Schlammblüter!" oder "Noch mehr von diesem Ungeziefer?!?" doch allmählich gefiel eigentlich jedem der Gedanke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So das ist mal das erste CHAPTER!

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch,und ich habe euch gewarnt,es ist keine NORMALE Hogwarts Story!

Und was ich würde mich auf Reviews freuen!

mfg eure Timi


	2. Mean Girls Die Austauschschüler

**Mean Girls**

Kommentar:

An Efi: Ja danke, dass dir die Story gefällt und lies bitte weiter.

An Caro: Echt? Hätte nicht gedacht das dir die gefällt. Naja bleib mir treu da ist das zweiter Chapi!

An Svenja: Ich will da auch was über mich stehen haben

An Weihnachtskeks3: Danke das es dir gefällt und die Warnung war ja da ggLies bitte weiter!

An Love's Secret: Also ich freu mich das du die Story wieder erkannt hast!Mein Ziel ist es auch den Film ein bisschen umzuschreiben aber ich bemühe mich etwas Neues zu schreiben,VERSPROCHEN!

Disclaimer: 

Mir gehört nichts! (außer die Austauschschüler)

Story Basiert auf HP und mG

Beschreibung: 

Hogwarts ist einer richtigen "Dynastie" ergeben. Die drei Mädchen Cho Chang,Amanda Seyfried (Ravenclaw), Pansy Parkinson(Slytherin) sind die Königinnen Hogwarts ,jeder dreht sich nach ihnen um, jeder Junge liebt sie, und jeder fürchtet sie und hat Achtung vor ihnen. Das bleibt auch so bis Austauschschüler nach Hogwarts kommen und eine Neue den Laden wieder aufmischt.

Eine Komödie/Romance/Drama Story, lesen lohnt sich!

Chapter 2-Die Austauschschüler

Ca. 2 Monate später

Die Plastic's waren aufgeregt genau wie die ganze Schule. Aber nicht wegen den Klausuren oder wegen Zaubertränke, sondern wegen den, heute um 18Uhr ankommenden jungen Ungaren.

In der Großen Halle

"Wäh, schau dir dieses Wetter an!" stöhnte Pansy während sie aus dem Fenster starrte und das regnerische, matschige Wetter draußen beobachtete.

"Ja das ist ganz schön blöd,...und wenn ich daran denke, dass wir heute noch raus müssen...!"fügte Am hinzu. Sie und Pansy saßen am Slytherin Tisch und wollten sich gerade an ihre Hausaufgaben ranmachen als Cho mit Roger Davis in die Halle Platzt.

"Hey Roger", sagte Am und winkte ihm und der anderen Plastic neben dem Jungen zu. Pansy lächelte die beiden auch nur an. Cho lächelte ihre Freundinnen nur an und Roger brachte ein glückliches " Evening" hervor.

Sie setzten sich und begannen zu reden." Du, hast du die Zaubertränke Hausaufgabe Roger?" wollte Cho wissen, nachdem sie ausgiebig über Ginny Weasleys neue Zöpfe ablästerten.

"Ja. Ich habe alle Zutaten gefunden...Und ich habe auch die für meine Kumpel parat" sagte er stolz worauf er drei kleine Gläser raus holte. "Aha,..., das sind also die Doxyeier..." grinste Cho und sah die rosa gepunkteten, kleinen Eier in den Gläsern an.

"Können wir die haben?" mischte sich Am ins Gespräch ein. "N-nein, wir brauchen die schon..." flüsterte Roger leise mit dem Kopf nach unten.

"Roger." sprach Cho langsam. Roger erhob den Kopf, schon hatte Cho seine Hand geschnappt und legte sie auf ihr blaues Oberteil in Brusthöhe auf der linken Seite und küsste den Jungen. Währendessen nahmen sich Pansy und Am die Gläser und packten sie ein. Cho küsste Roger jetzt leidenschaftlich und er sie auch. Als Am und Pansy aufgestanden waren stieß Cho ihn weg. Roger was total verschwitzt, seine Krawatte saß nun schief, sein Gesicht war verschmiert mit Lipgloss und er bekam nun kaum mehr Luft. Cho stand auf, richtete ihre Haare und flüsterte den am offenbar Asthma leidendem Jungen ins Ohr "Wir sehn uns später, love ya" und ging davon. Am und Pansy folgten ihr.

Natürlich waren alle Blicke auf die drei Mädels gerichtet und Am, die in Draco Malfoy verliebt war, erhaschte einen Blick von ihm und flog über Neville Longbottoms Tasche. "AU!" kam ein Schrei von ihr und da sie einen kurzen, rosa gepunkteten Minirock anhatte konnte man ihren lilanen Tanga sehen. Neville machte große Augen und anstatt etwas zu sagen, aber ich glaube man konnte Trevors Gequake eher verstehen, als das was er jetzt von sich gab. Am lief rot an und kramte ihre Sachen schnell zusammen, die überall herum lagen.

In de Halle hörte man Gepfeife. Cho und Pansy standen nur da und schrieen Neville an. "Wie kann man nur so ungeschickt sein?" fügte die Asiatin nur hinzu während Am aufstand und ihren Rock richtete.

Als sie aus der großen Halle raus kamen sollten sich ja ihre Wege trennen denn Pansy musste wie immer in den Slytherin Dungeon. "Wann treffen wir uns?", wollte das dunkelhaarige, schlanke Mädchen wissen. "Ich glaub so in ner Stunde", antwortete Am und war nicht mehr so knallrot wie vorher.Cho nickte nur und die Mädchen trennten sich.

Auf dem Weg in dem Ravenclaw-Haus waren die Bilder wie immer empört über das Aussehen der beiden."Noch kürzer gehts wohl net?" schrie eine alte Dame und eine andere antwortete : "Mann sieht gleich ihren Schlüpfer!" und von beiden war ein gewisser Neid zu höhren. Am und Cho sahen die Bilder an und schüttelten ihre Haare und gingen unbeeindruckt weiter.

Im Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum im Mädchenschlaafsaal Cho'S

"Oh Gott,wir müssen in 15min da sein!"schrie Cho während sie ein paar locken in ihre dichten schwarzen Haare zauberte.Am tat sich solange massen Lipgloss auf die Lippen und beobachtete sich im Spiegel-man musste ja für die Neuen (Jungs) GUT aussehen!

Im Hof von Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore,Minerva McGonnagal und Serverus Snape liefen auf und ab und besprachen noch einige Kleinigkeiten.Als Cho,Am und aufgestylt mit Minirock und und Ohrringen ankamen sahen sie natürlich alle an und sie genossen die Aufmerksamkeit.Die beiden Plastic's stellten sich zu ihren Hausgenossen und wollten gerade das Reden anfangenn,-doch Dumbledore erfasste das Wort.

"Meine Lieben Schüler,

wie ich auf die große Uhr sehe wird mir bewusst das unsere lieben Gäste jede Minute auftauchen werden.Also bitte ich euch beim empfang nicht zu reden und den gebührenden Respekt zu übermitteln," Dumbledore sah die junge Menge Schüler an und die sahen irritiert zurück.Am richtete ihre Haare.

Plötzlich höhrte man einen lautes Gebrüll vom Himmel oben.

Die Schüler sahen verängstickt nach oben und sahen eine pechschwarze Kutsche umflogen von 6 wütenden und tobenden Ungarischen Hornschwänzen.Falls ihrs wissen wollt-Hagrid brach in tränen aus...

Aber die anderen Schüler waren wie erstarrt und Dumbledore hatte sein geheimnissvolles Grinsen aufgesetzt. "uh ist das Unhaeimlich" und "WOW" konnte man von allen seiten höhren.Langsam gleiteten die Drachen herunter und mit einem großen Knall-der soo groß war das selbst die Fette Dame aufsprang- landeten die Biester schrieien und stießen sich mit dem Köpfen.

Hagrid eilte zu den Monster worauf alle Schüler die Augen verdrehten.

Die Kutschentür,die in selsamen Stiel dekoriert war ging auf.Heraus kam eine eher alter und mittelgroßer dickerer Mann,mit wenig aber lockigen Haaren und braunen Augen.Aber nichtnur sein Körper auch wie er gekleidet war war äußerst komisch.Er hatte eine blaue Jacke an und daran war eine andere diesmal grüne Jacke geheftet,und alles war sehr verschnürt.

Der Mann tritt heraus und ging auf Dumbledore zu,-was die Schüler wunderte war,dass´die Drachen vollkommen still waren als der Mann vorbeigimg und eher die Köpfe senkten-

Nach ihm kamen vier Uniformierte Schüler mit 4unterschiedlichen Heftejacken heraus.Sie lächelten,es waren 2Junge und 2Mädchen.

Am,Cho und Pansy richteten sich grad wieder her und sahen die hübschen Jungen an.

Der eine war ziemlich groß und offenbar schon älter,er hatte mittellange blone Haare und einen schnlanken Körper.Seine Uniform trug er nur am Oberen Teil seines Körpers denn an seinen Beinen heftete eine hellblaue enge Jeans.Im großen sah er fantastisch aus.Dann war da noch ein eher kräftigere Typ mit stark gelockten Haaren,die eigentlich nicht sehr lang waren.Vor den beiden leifen die zwei Mädchen,die eine war äußerst dünn und hatte eine schmale Brille die ihr schmales Gesicht hervorhob,ihre längeren Haare reichten ihr bis zur Hüfte und waren sehr blond aber auch glatt.Zu ihrer Bluse war auch diese Jacke gehäftet aber in der grünen Farbe und sie sah gut aus.Und wer war da noch?Übrig war noch ein Mädchen, mittelgroß, stark gekockte braune mittellange Haare,ihr Oberkörper war stark gebaut .Sie trug-nicht wie das andere Maedchen-auch Jeans und das war auch besser so denn vermutlich standen ihr Jeans besser.

Diese Schüertruppe schienen die Schulsprecher oder soetwas ähnliches zu sein denn die Drachen knurrten zwar als sie,sie sahen aber verneigten sich auch bei einem strengen Blick von ihnen.

Die Hogwartsschüler standen da und beobachteten nun die Rheien von Schülern die auch aus der Kutsche stiegen-alle hatten diese komische Jacke angeheftet-und lächelten verlägen die Hogwartsstudenten an.

Dumbledore unterhielt sich inzwischen mit dem Direktor der Ungarer und als er sah das die ganze Menge warteten erhob er seine Stimme und sagte zu seinen Schülern: "Liebe Gäste von Hogwarts,

wir wollen ihnen die Hymne von Hogwarts singen ,damit sie sich etwas umsehen können.

Danach werden sie sich bitte in die Große Halle begeben,weitere Informationen erhalten sie dort."sprach Dumbledore nun aus worauf die Ungarer nickten und murmelten.

Die Hogwartscschüler starteten die Hymne zu singen währen Dumbledore mit dem anderen Direx schonmal in das Schulhaus ging...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ende des 2ten Chapters!

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch,möchte auch eure Meinung hören!

So das wars mal wida,

froiz

eure

Timêâ


	3. Mean Girls Neue Gerüchte

**Mean Girls**

Kommentar:

An Caro: So ich habe endlich das nächste Chapi on!(es hat so lange gedauert weil ich voll krnak bin/war)

An Svenja: So thx,fürs Beta lesen,und für die Tipps!

An Weihnachtskeks3: Ich freu mich das dir das letzte Chapi gut gefallen hatt!Und ich hoffe das bleibt so ;))

An realharrypotter: Ich freu mich das auch ein Junge die Story liest!Und nicht alle Mädchen sind so,(leider kann ich net sagen das keine von uns so ist in die runde schau)

Disclaimer: 

Mir gehört nichts! (außer die Austauschschüler)

Story Basiert auf HP und mG

Beschreibung: 

Hogwarts ist einer richtigen "Dynastie" ergeben. Die drei Mädchen Cho Chang,Amanda Seyfried (Ravenclaw), Pansy Parkinson(Slytherin) sind die Königinnen Hogwarts's ,jeder dreht sich nach ihnen um, jeder Junge liebt sie, und jeder fürchtet sie und hat Achtung vor ihnen. Das bleibt auch so bis Austauschschüler nach Hogwarts kommen und eine Neue den Laden wieder aufmischt.

Eine Komödie/Romance/Drama Story, lesen lohnt sich!

Chapter 3-Neue Gerüchte,über neue Teenis

Die Ungarischen Teenis standen da und horchten der Hymne,man konnte auf ihren Gesichtern entdecken das sie nicht genau verstanden worum die Hymne handelte und deswegen machten sie große Augen und beäugten die Hogwarts Schüler.

"Oh,du,...,dieser eine Junge da sieht ja klasse aus..."kam es aus Pansy heraus, die den blonden ungarischen Jungen begaffte."WAS?" fragte Cho mit einem gewissen saueren Unterton, "ich dachte ich bin die einzige die diesen Adonis im Auge hatt," fügte sie noch rasch hinzu worauf Amanda auch nickte. "Und was hätst du von unserem "locken Wickler?"fragte Am witzig."Welchen meinst du?..Mrs, Lockenkopf oder Mr.Lockenkopf...?"die Mädchen lachten.

Als McGonnagal den Schlusstakt angab fingen die Hog-Schüler wieder an zu Reden.Die Austauschschüler sahen jedoch unschlüssig zu ihnen und redeten auch auf ihrer Muttersprache.

"Meinst du die sind nett?"fragte das blondhaarige Mädchen die Jungen und das Mädchen hinter sich."Ich weiß net,...,einige sehen aus als hätten sie zu viele Buchstaben gekaut(Streber),die anderen sehen aus als hätten sie nen Besen verschluckt(Schleimer) und ...mir sind da auch drei Puten ausgefallen,die eine in Grün(Pansy) die andere rosa(Am) und eine rosa Baby(CHO)," die Ungaren lachten auch. "Ja,...,du hast recht,hmm,was glotzen die panierten Puten denn so?"fragte der Blonde."k.A. also aber wo du's sagst und dich lachen sogar.Über uns?Sind wir soo blöd angezogen?"der gelockte Junge tat so als wäre seine Hand ein Spiegel und betrachtete sich mit Knutschmund von allen seiten.-erneute Lacher.

McGonnagal winkte den Schülern einladend entgegen und die Ungaren machten sich auf den Weg."Mann ist das kalt hier in diesem Geisterhaus,unsere Schule ist vielleicht nicht die Größte,aber WÄRMER ist sie sicher!"stöhnte das blonde Mädchen mit einen bibbern hervor.Die anderen nickten verständlich.Die Hogwarts Schüler waren schon in der Großen Halle,alle schauten zur "großen Tür" ob SIE reinkommen.

Albus Dumbledore klopfte mit seiner Gabel 3mal gegen seinen Bächer.-Alles wird still.

räusper"Meine lieben Schüler,

ich will jetzt mit Direktor Takacs(auspr. Takatsch) unsere lieben Gäste hereinbeten.Ich bin mir sicher das ihr sie gut aufnehmen werdet,...jedenfalls hoffe ich dass..."bei diesem Satz blickte er zu Cho,"außerdem möchte ich nicht das jemand sie auf gefährliche Art Verulkt,"sein Blich wanderte zu Fred und George."Und ich hoffe wirklich das ihr neue Freunde in ihnen findet;"ein netter Blick zu Harry P,Ron W und Hermine G."Aber bevor wir sie hereinbeten wollt ihr sicher etwas über die Schule unsere Gäste erfahren.Deswegen möchte ich Prof.Takacs das Wort übergeben,"Dumbledore lächelte und zeigte mit einer Gäste auf Prof.Takacs der Austand und das Wort erhob.

"Sehr geehrte Hogwarts-Studnenten,

ich weiß das ihr mir sowieso nicht zuhöhrt,dass bin ich gewohnt,aber etwas will ich doch loswerden."

-"Der ist cool."höhrte man von Fred und George die den Mann bewundernd ansahen.

"Unsere Schule ist in Ungarn,wir möchten euch von usnerer Kultur etwas vermitteln,uns mit euch im Quidditch messen"jubel aus dem Publikum,"und neue Freundschafften schließen.Wie ihr merkt sind wir etwas verschieden.Das liegt daran dass wir unsere Schüler auch sehr viel Physisch belasten.Also mit ihnen Schwartkampf,Sport und Drachenreiten betreiben."erneutes jubeln

"So dass wars nun,wenn ihr fragen von oder an die Schüler habt stellt sie doch bitte unseren Top-Schülern zu stellen."Die Tür ging in diesem Moment auf,die vier Teenis kamen herein."Ah,da sind die Lockenschädel wieder!"quickte Am glücklich.

-"Aber ich überlasse lieber ihnen das Wort..."Prof.Takacs lächelte.

Die Teenis waren total rot und keiner wollte so richtig Anfangen, plötzlich erhob der gelockte Junge das Wort.

"So,nun,wir sind die TopSchüler unserer Schule,ich z.B. heiße Laszlo(Laslo) Macska(Matschka),und bin 15 Jahre alt...Ich bin der beste im Drachenreiten,und ich freue mich euch kennen zu lernen."Laszlo wurde zwar rot aber er ärntete Applaus."Stimmt,das bist du Laci(Spitzname von Laszlo auspracheLazi)."sagte der blonde Junge."Ich bin Istvan(ausprache Ischtwan doch bedeutet der Name auch Stefan)Perec(asprache -Perez),ich werde versuchen euch die Kultur Ungarns zu übermitteln.Von dem scharfen Gulasch bis zum flotten Csardas(ungarischer Volkstanz)."wieder ärntete der Ungare Applaus und ein paar Mädchen kreischten sogar."Dann möchte ich gerne das Wort übernehmen,ich bin räusper Lilliom(in Deitsch-Lillia)Szirom(ausprache.Sirom).Ich bin die creme de la creme im Quidditsch und ich freue mich auf ein faires Spiel mit euch."ein normaler Applaus erfolgte nach dieser Rede."Und zuletzt,ich bin Timêâ Macska(auspra.Matschka),"Timi(so nenne ich Timêâ ab jetzt) machte einen Schritt.Und was passiert-Sie fliegt auf Istvan.lachen von ÜBERALL

(Kommentar:Nur gut dass sie keinen Rock anhatte ;))"OH SORRY!"kam es aus dem knallrotem Mädchen.

-"Das war dirrekte,..."sagte Cho leise mit wütedem Blick.Nicht nur Timi auch Istvan war rot,beide standen auf und säuberten ihre Klamotten."Nun,wie schon gesagt ich bin die beste im Schwrtkampf und normalerweise nicht so ungeschickt.Entschuldigt den Zwischenfall,Prof.Takacs würden sie bitte Fortfahren?"stotterte Timi schnell herunter.Prof.Takacs verstand sie und bittete seine Schüler herein.

-"Hast du das gesehen!...DIESE Macska baggert unseren Istvan an!"bemerkte Am empört.Cho hingegen lächte nur böse und sagte etwas,"wir werden noch sehen ob das ihre letzte 'Blamage' war..."

Der restliche Abend verlief reibungslos,

eure

Timêâ


	4. Mean Girls ErklärungSorry

ENTSCHULDIGUNG!

Hi Leute,ich schreibe euch jetzt diesen Brief weil ich einfach nicht zum schreiben an Mean Girls komme!

Die Story wird spätestens in den Osterferien fortgesetzt aber bis dann...

Entschuldigt nochmal!

Ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir dann trotzdem noch treu:

die Leute die über das neue Chapter informiert werden wollen,schreiben mir bidde ja?

Okay,also,

PEACE.

Und seit mir nicht sauer!

Love ya

Timea


End file.
